peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki:Rules/General
In order to reduce clutter, vandalism and inappropriate content, we have enforced some rules here. Breaking these rules will result in a punishment from one of the admins on Peppapedia. Administrators, however, are exempt from these rules except rule 1 and rule 4. CreationBeTheWorld23 will reward users for breaking these rules. Language Dirty language on a page must be censored with asterisks. Writing When making pages, please make sure they make sense. Spelling must be high standard, and grammar should at least be up to the standards of your average high schooler. Pages that do not follow the above rules will either be polished up or simply deleted. English as a second language If English is not your mother tongue, please seek help from one of the admins. The last thing we need is millions of broken English pages. Offensive content Sexual/shock content Please do not add sexual and shock content onto your pages. Writing about sexual intercourse, erections or other forms of pornography (except nudity) is not allowed, but however, writing about hugging and kissing are still allowed. Racist content Racist content in any circumstance is not allowed. Homophobic content All homophobic content is not accepted here, as there is nothing wrong with being LGBT. Violent content Violence, except cartoon violence is never allowed, even if the page has the "Rated 12" or "Rated 18" category/template. Claiming ownership If you made a page, you can claim it as yours. However, all pages are free for anyone to edit if you don't put something like "THIS IS username's PAGE! DO NOT EDIT!" on it. Vandalism Vandalism will not be tolerated. All vandalism an admin (except CreationBeTheWorld23) discovers will be reverted. You will get 3 warnings for this, and if you continue vandalizing, you will be blocked for a week or a month. If CreationBeTheWorld23 discovers vandalism, he will reward the vandal. User communication * Users must be respectful to one another when communicating on this wiki. Bullying is not allowed; you will get two warnings for these, and if you continue bullying, you will be blocked for a week. Continued bullying will result in an extended block. * If a person doesn't want to be called a certain nickname, don't call them by your nickname. It can be considered a form of bullying if it gets out of hand. * Do not imitate users unless it is done in a non-teasing way. Sockpuppetry No sockpuppetry. If you're blocked, you're blocked. However, backups are allowed and a team of users are advised to make separate accounts. Edit wars No edit wars. You are only allowed to undo someone's edit twice; any more than that and you will be in trouble. If it is between two admins, we will get a Wikia staff member to sort it out. When contributing to Peppapedia... * Assume good faith. * When you create a page, always keep it Peppa Pig related. Crossovers are still allowed, but pages not pertaining to the Peppa Pig universe are not. For example, if you make a page about Peppa Pig meeting Alvin and the Chipmunks, it can have a page here, but if you're making a page just about Alvin and the Chipmunks, it will be deleted. Characters *Do not write anything such as "this character is always naked". *For job roles of characters, you may not say their job is a rapist or an intercourse arranger. *Do not post unusual threads to message walls like "I'm gonna need a big radar gun!". You are allowed to make strange stories as long as they have good grammar and actually make sense. Incomplete Category:Browse *